


Thank God For Sound Proofing

by IxJustxLaugh



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, High School AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickie, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, kellic - Freeform, music room, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/pseuds/IxJustxLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Vic and Kellin slip away before lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Sound Proofing

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: Make them do the nasty during school..  
> And believe me I did just that.
> 
> [Edit: *Sigh* since these little stars just RUIN my stories for everyone I will go against my personal choices not to actually write out the swears so that I don't get one more stupid comment about how annoying or what a turn of the censoring is. So brace yourselves for actual uncensored swears. (and yes I am incredibly snappy about this #sorrynotsorry)]

 

            “In here,” Vic ordered, shoving Kellin into the music room. He whipped his head around looking to make sure that no one was around, before following behind Kellin, locking the door and then guiding him by his hips to the light switch.

            When Vic got to the appropriate spot where he knew the light switch would be, he removed one of his hands from Kellin’s hip just long enough to flick on the switch and then he replaced his hand and easily guided Kellin to the destination he had in mind.

            “What are you doing?” Kellin asked, breaking Vic’s orders not to speak until he said to.

            Vic grinned biting his own lip, knowing that he didn’t have to be quiet anymore. The music room was sound proofed, the door was locked, and he had Kellin all to himself. “I’m getting in a quickie before lunch. It would go a lot more smoothly if you got your a** up on that piano.”

            Vic watched Kellin’s pulse jump in his throat and he loved the idea that his words could do that to the younger boy. He was impatient though so he used his grip on Kellin’s hips to lift him up and sit him on the lid of the baby grand piano.

            Kellin gasped, “Oh, Vic.” But that’s all he could manage because Vic’s lips were on his neck assaulting it like he had never done before.

            Vic slipped his hand from Kellin’s hip to the front of his pants and started palming the forming bulge tucked beneath them. Vic was already pretty hard from what Kellin did in class and he couldn’t help, but speed things along by slipping a hand into the younger boy’s waist band and stroking his member.

            “God, Vic, are you sure about this?” Kellin asked all breathlessly and Vic could hear how much Kellin wanted him in his voice.

            “ ‘s sound proof,” Vic managed around the delicate skin on Kellin’s neck.

            That seemed to clear any doubt in Kellin’s mind because he started fumbling to get his pants pushed down so that Vic could stroke him properly and he even started pushing into Vic’s hand for more contact. Vic smirked at his boyfriend’s eagerness and decided to do something that Kellin usually did for him.

            He took Kellin’s now fully erect member and licked up the side of his length, causing the poor boy to squirm and push upward. Vic gave Kellin a look to behave, while still managing to keep a seductive edge, before licking the underside of Kellin’s shaft.

            Kellin whimpered in an effort to sit still and be a good boy just like Vic had wordlessly instructed and as a reward Vic paid special attention to his tip.

            “Fuck, either you suck me right or this is going to end badly,” Kellin growled.

            Vic liked hearing Kellin talk like that and so he did what the pale boy said and took his member fully into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, something about Vic that most people didn’t know was that he didn’t have a particularly strong gag reflex, which meant Kellin was one lucky boy. Kellin writhed around on the piano practically coming undone right then and there.

            Vic mentally laughed at how sensitive Kellin was and kept going swirling his tongue around the nearly throbbing member, dead set on teasing Kellin. He wouldn’t finish him off until he got off himself.

            Kellin tangled his hair deep in Vic’s long brown hair, but that’s all he did. Vic had taught him better than to go getting greedy, just because Vic’s gag reflex wasn’t strong didn’t mean he didn’t have one.

            “Just fuck me already,” Kellin begged.

            “My pleasure,” Vic said after removing his mouth from Kellin with a bit of a pop noise.

            To be honest Vic couldn’t have taken much longer of that anyway he was so hard he felt like he could mow down an entire village so he made a show of sucking on his first two fingers before pushing Kellin all the way back flat on the piano, and slipping one slippery wet finger into him and wiggling it around.

            “Ung, fuck, Vic,” Kellin whined and propped himself up on one side so that he could watch.

            Vic grinned a devilish grin and said, “Goddamn you are so tight every time,” and then slipped a second finger inside of the younger boy. He moved them both in and out and all around, making Kellin a complete mess again, so much so that Kellin had to lay flat on his back.

            That’s when Vic knew that Kellin was ready; he quickly rid himself of his pants and slicked his hard on down, lined himself up with Kellin before pushing slowly in. The pressure from Kellin’s tight muscles almost sent Vic over the edge straight away, but he had better control than that, so he gathered himself and began moving.

            Kellin whined as Vic pushed in and out of him at a regular pace, but soon it wasn’t enough for either of them. “F-aster, oh my God, please, Vic. Go faster,” Kellin begged. And Vic all too eagerly obliged.

            He roughly gripped Kellin’s thighs right below where they connected with his hips and began pounding into him at a much quicker pace. There was no real thought after that, he just knew he had to keep going faster, deeper, harder.

            Moans were spilling out of the both of their mouths as Vic kept hitting that one spot inside of Kellin that made him scream out almost every time. And Vic looked down at Kellin and took in his face and knew that he was a lot closer than Vic, so he wrapped a tanned hand around Kellin’s member and began moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

            “Oh, mother fucker! Fuck, Goddammit!” Kellin groaned, the swears tumbling from his mouth at an uncontrollable pace and Vic knew that he was putting Kellin on the brink of an orgasm and holding him there.

            “Won’t you come for me, baby?” Vic asked in some sort of a throaty growl. He took extra concentration and asked again, when that didn’t work, in a soft tone, “Come for me, Kells.”

            That and a shift in angles had just the effect that Vic was hoping and before he knew it Kellin was coming into his hand and he didn’t stop stroking, although he did slow his pace, letting Kellin ride out his high properly.

            And then Vic focused on his own high, the familiar tightening in his stomach alerted Vic that he was close and he went even faster than he had been before, chasing that sometimes elusive orgasm.

            Kellin looked up at Vic with big wide innocent eyes, as if he hadn’t just been swearing like a sailor and sat up so that he could kiss Vic’s neck and that position change was all that Vic needed to finish. Vic was sure that Kellin could feel the moan that escaped his lips when he did so through Vic’s throat and the thought of that made him smirk as he tried to catch his breath.

            “So how was that for hot?” Vic asked placing his lips on Kellin’s neck, but not really doing anything on account of he was still pretty well out of breath.

         “Fucking amazing,” Kellin purred against Vic’s jaw line.

            Vic pulled away from Kellin and looked at what a mess he was, and he knew that he probably looked ten times worse. Well, in his opinion the ‘just fuckin’ look was really hot, but that didn’t mean that it would be easy to go to lunch looking like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I need to do more Kellic's because they are a real work of art to do man. I love it.
> 
> Oh and if I get any sass about the asterisks I will compile all of my pads from my previous period and strap them to you and launch you into a pool full of two dozen hungry sharks. -xoxo management


End file.
